The Princess's Escape
by j1ack
Summary: This takes place during the first episode of the third season.  How does Lisa escape her prision? One-shot. Rated T for safety. Please R&R.


Lisa had been sitting for what seemed like an eternity. She might not have ever admitted what she was admitting to herself now for fear of her mother, but now there was no more fear. Lisa didn't have much experience in such things, but she knew that she loved Tyler. She still did. She couldn't bring herself to close the window of Tyler's bloody body sprawled out across the bed. Her sister had long since left the room, but Lisa didn't think that she could ever leave that room. It felt odd calling that thing her sister. Doppelganger or clone might have been more appropriate, but that is what she was. Her sister. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she couldn't muster the effort to wipe it away. She had thought human emotion was so wonderful, but she had never truly experienced loss like this.

Joshua knew he had to find Lissa, if she was still alive, and get off the ship before Anna made her next move. After Anna had finished with her rousing speech about her efforts to eradicate human emotion, she had dismissed the visitor crowds amassed around her to double their efforts with their current tasks. Joshua made his way to the medical labs to supposedly continue his research on the human soul, but only he knew what he was truly doing. As chief of the medical labs on the New York medical ship, few people knew that Joshua had a huge amount of access to the V's main computer. He knew that records must have been filed about Lisa's fate after her mother had her dragged away from the scene a short while earlier. He opened the camera data base and did a search for both Lisa's and Ryan's faces within the last five minutes. He hadn't had any contact from Ryan after he went to rescue his daughter, and Joshua needed to know where he was.

A few seconds later, a video match came up for Ryan. Because the search was still going and nothing on Lisa had been found, he continued the search in the background while he watched the video of Ryan brutally murdered by his own daughter. The search indicated that it had found another result, so he minimized the video of Amy's room while he pulled up the video of Lisa. It showed Lisa being dragged down various hallways and into a permanent transport beam. Joshua proceeded to track the transport beam's landing point as he watched the body of his best fifth column friends annihilated to nothing.

"Lisa? Lisa! Get up! We have to leave now before your mother discovers what I'm doing."

Joshua frantically tried to rouse Lisa, who was still sitting on the cold damp floor of her cell. The window of Tyler's body was still on display in front of her eyes. She stared blankly back into his eyes, and he was unknowingly doing the same thing to her through the camera. Joshua saw what was keeping her tied to the floor.

"I can save him," he said.

"No you can't. No science can bring the dead back to the living."

"He's not dead yet. There isn't enough blood for the jugular to have been severed, but it looks like the trachea has suffered severe damage. I can save him, but you need to come with me _now,_ Lisa."

Joshua had put all of the cameras in their path on a loop, so running through the abandoned hallways was no problem.

"Where is everyone?" Lisa questioned.

"After sending you to your dungeons, your mother sent everyone to work on their tasks with doubled intensity. Knowing Anna, she probably won't let anyone even go to the bathroom for at least a couple of days."

"Where's Ryan?"

"After your mother killed Diana, Ryan went back to get his child for the return to earth. When I was looking for where your mother hid you, I also saw a video of Ryan's daughter break the neck of her own father. She then called the guards and made sure that they cleaned up everything because she didn't want, '...any trace of her horrendous paternal figure on the white carpeting.'"

At this point they had reached the room where Tyler laid. His bare chest was splattered with blood that was very slowly oozing from the huge bite wound on his neck. Blood was also spattered on the previously white sheets. The red and white made a shocking contrast. His glassy eyes stared at the ceiling with intensity.

Joshua pulled out bandages from inside his jacket and began bandaging the wound. He then gave Lisa a bottle of small blue pills.

"He needs to take one of these every eight hours until the wound completely heals. The bandaging is only temporary; when you get back to earth you need to undo it, clean the wound, and rebandage it. Now help me carry him to the escape shuttle; it's only a few corridors down."

Lisa grabbed Tyler's legs, while Joshua grabbed his shoulders. They made it all the way down to the shuttle and loaded Tyler inside without anyone noticing. Only when Lisa began to get in did they start to hear voices that were getting louder.

"Joshua," said Lisa, "come with us."

"No," he said, "the Fifth Column needs contacts on the mother ship. I will call you through this," he tossed Lisa a communicator, "when I can. Good luck." Joshua began to quickly make his way in the opposite way of the voices. Lisa got in the ship and closed the hatch. She started it up and made her way out of the V mother ship without an incident. Only after Lisa's heart had stopped pounding did she realize that she had no idea where to go.


End file.
